


Gambit

by pan_dora



Series: Gambit [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, One-Shot, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Season 5B, Stakeout, Steo, Stiles/Theo - Freeform, Top Theo Raeken, canon-divergence season 5b, kind of, questionable decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/pseuds/pan_dora
Summary: /ˈɡambɪt/noun(in chess) an opening move in which a player makes a sacrifice, typically of a pawn, for the sake of a compensating advantage.





	Gambit

A low chuckle made him turn around, a glare narrowing his eyes. Theo was sitting not too far away from him in the bed of his truck almost one with the shadows casted by the bridge above. His posture was relaxed, legs slightly parted and arms folded loosely in front of his chest – in short, he was being his ridiculously attractive self. With his head slightly tilted, Theo was watching him. Nothing in his posture indicated that the drop in temperature bothered him even in the slightest while Stiles was internally cussing at himself for being so stupid to forget a jacket or at least a hoodie. The only good thing was that they wouldn’t get drenched underneath here. Of course, they could sit inside the car, but Stiles didn’t want a repetition of what happened in front of Deaton’s clinic. Theo had gotten into his head. Out here, he had more distance – not only physically but also mentally. More space, fresh air – cold air.

Oh _god_. It was so fucking _cold_.

“What’s so funny?” Stiles hissed through clenched teeth, curling his arms tighter around him to trick his body into being warmer than it actually was. He had long given up thinking about something warm. Aside from beaches he hadn’t seen in person since forever, there wasn’t a lot warmth in his life. His father was still in the hospital, awake and healing yet weak, his relationship with Scott was terrible, Lydia was recovering from what Theo did to her and Malia and he were in an undefined relationship. On top of that they had to work together with the chimera pack to hopefully strike down the serial killing monster the Dread Doctors successfully created.

Everything sucks, and _he_ was the one to get paired with Theo fucking Raeken during their shifts. Liam had his baby girl – of fucking course – Malia took up shifts with Tracy because the two had something akin to mutual respect or what the hell ever, Scott had Corey because he was scared shitless of the true alpha and Kira was spending her time with Josh both being immune to electricity. Stiles hadn’t quite grasped why he had to suffer through seemingly endless hours with the annoying self-declared alpha. Like, seriously. Why couldn’t he chill with Corey? He could chain himself to the guy or something, in case he would decide to get invisible. Not that Corey would actually do that. That kid was afraid of everything and everyone.

“Scott still isn’t answering, is he?” Theo asked utterly amused about the fact that their shift should’ve ended an hour ago, yet here they were. Stiles had been texting Scott countless times, but the reply was missing. He couldn’t reach Malia, Liam and Kira either; and he didn’t want to disturb Lydia's sleep. It was the first time he regretted not getting Mason’s number.

Stiles cast his phone a furious look before turning around to Theo, who had shifted so that he sat with his legs outstretched, Converse almost nudging the small of Stiles’ back. “I don’t know what’s so funny about that.” It was freezing cold, not that Mr. Supernatural over there would notice that with his stupid supernatural extra heat, and it passed 2 a.m. almost an hour ago. His being tired didn’t exactly stop him from freezing his dick off.

“It was Scott’s idea,” Theo explained the smirk audible in his voice, “and he throws his first shift.” Stubbornly, Stiles kept his eyes on the tunnel entrance, from which they knew the last chimera seemed to emerge for its violent rampage – even as Theo scooted close enough that he could feel his body heat seeping through his clothes. “You think that’s some sort of revenge?”

Stiles shuddered despite himself as Theo leaned back and with that took the warmth away. He could barely keep his teeth from chattering. “He’s not the type for that.” Usually. _No_. Scott wasn’t the type for revenge, right? Or did he set Stiles up with Theo because of what he had done to Donovan? After all it turned out to be a lie and just because Stiles wasn't ready to forgive Scott yet didn’t mean his best friend would go to such lengths – and he wouldn’t make Stiles suffer through his revenge on Theo. That simply wasn't how Scott operated.

Theo didn’t reply immediately. Then suddenly, a hand appeared at the nape of his neck. Stiles flinched so violently he almost brained himself on the walls of truck bed. “You’re freezing,” Theo noted without even acknowledging the over-the-top reaction.

“No shit,” Stiles shot back, “I wouldn’t have noticed that.”

“Why are you wearing that thin shirt anyway?” Theo asked sounding almost scolding.  

Stiles wouldn’t admit that he had been headless enough to forget doing the laundry. “It usually isn’t that cold.”

Theo _tsked_. The fucking asshole actually _tsked_ at him.

Stiles shifted around at yet another silence, mouth opened to give him a piece of his mind – but just as he had turned, something soft hit him straight in the face. Appalled, he pulled it away only to find out the piece of fabric was, in fact, Theo’s zip hoodie. “Put it on,” he said impatiently, “It’s not going to bite you.”

“I’ll smell like you.”

“Then freeze.” Theo attempted to take his hoodie back but Stiles pulled it away and out of reach, ignoring the despicable smirk forming on the other's lips.

 

Another half hour passed without a message from Scott or any of the members of the McCall pack. Another thirty minutes in which Stiles was getting colder and more tired ever so steadily. Even Theo’s zip hoodie couldn’t keep the cold away any longer. He pulled his knees up and slung his arms around them, cussing under his breath. The monstrous chimera they were looking for hadn’t shown either – and Stiles began to wonder if this whole encounter wasn’t, possibly, completely pointless.

“We're going home,” Theo said all of the sudden.

Stiles startled out of whatever haze he had been in and shook his head without turning around.

“Stiles,” Theo sounded exasperated, “you’re freezing.”

“We can’t just leave,” Stiles replied teeth chattering. The wind had picked up and even the inside of Theo's truck wasn't any warmer since they couldn’t start the ignition and turn the heat up. Everything in the vicinity would immediately be alerted to their presence – especially the Dread Doctors. Although Stiles was sure they already knew they were here anyway.

Theo grabbed his arm, and could most likely feel the cold through the two more or less thick layers of fabric. “Then you go.”

“And leave you alone here?” Stiles scoffed, a sound that was losing heat with the chatter of his teeth. “Never.”

“Fine.” Theo shuffled around behind him, hopefully done with the topic. Stiles really didn’t intend on discussing this any longer. Then, suddenly, legs appeared to his left and right. Once, white Converse pressed into the truck bed and a second later, Theo draped himself over his back and curled his arms tightly around him.

Stiles flinched again, instinctively trying to pull away. But he couldn’t even get far enough that a piece of paper could fit between them. “What the-“ He began in utter bemusement, “What the _hell_ are you doing?”

“You don’t want to leave,” Theo told him curtly but quietly, his warm breath ghosting over Stiles’ cheek – he did not get goose bumps because of this, okay? He didn’t _not_. It was because it’s cold. He already had goose bumps in the first place. “We can’t start the car, you didn’t bring warmer clothes.” Almost like it was nothing, Theo propped his head up on Stiles’ shoulder. “And since I don’t want to listen to your teeth chattering until someone _finally_ comes for relief, I don’t see any other option.”

Stiles clenched his teeth instead of telling Theo to _fuck off_. He should, though. Even further, he should push the chimera away – and Stiles really tried to talk himself into doing it, but there was a quiet voice in his head speaking out against this intention. Theo was _so warm_ , so incredibly wonderfully warm. Then they were cuddling, whatever. At least, he stopped freezing. And, they weren’t _really_ cuddling. It was just Theo sharing his body heat by pressing close and having his arms around his middle. That’s not cuddling. That’s just the easiest way to help him get warm.

“ _Stiles_.”

He jolted up. Theo almost lost his grip on him. Holy _fuck_. When did he fall asleep? _How_ could he have fallen asleep with the chimera around while they were being on a stakeout? That shouldn’t happen.

“It’s time for me to take you home,” Theo decided, now sounding rather aggravated by the prospect of them being still here although Scott should’ve arrived with Corey forever ago.

Stiles shook his head again.

“Seriously.” Theo sounded exasperated. “Then nap for a while.” Stiles was just about to note that he would never fall asleep in this cold, as Theo continued. “I think I have a blanket somewhere in my car. Wait here.”

Stiles frowned as Theo hopped out of the truck bed and landed on silent feet. He probably owed it to his sleep-deprived brain that he couldn’t make any sense of Theo huddling close instead of giving him the blanket in the first place. But he somehow completely missed the point in sharing body heat when there was a fully functional and probably very warm blanket. His belated idea to actually ask the question was interrupted by Theo hopping back onto the truck bed, and throwing the blanket at him unceremoniously. “Charming,” Stiles muttered, shoving himself away from the edge and toward the front of the car. If he weren’t so goddamn tired, Stiles would never _ever_  think about falling asleep during a stakeout with Theo. But if he fell asleep sitting up without really noticing it, he should definitively consider taking a nap – even just a short one.

He snatched his phone to set an alarm. Thirty minutes or so would be fine. He had gone on less sleep. With a last glance at Theo, who had positioned himself so that he could easily survey the surrounding area – and with his back to Stiles – he wrapped himself up in the blanket and lied down. He might not even sleep thirty minutes knowing that Theo was his only line of defence while they were waiting on the last chimera to make an appearance.

But as he woke up yet again, it was neither to the sound of his ringtone nor to any other commotion. It was heat. He could feel his shirt stick to his skin and the blanket made him feel terribly constricted – it made the waking up part so much harder. Stiles shifted to find the edge of the blanket, and froze as he bumped into a body behind him. His eyes flew open. It was still dark out but he was hyper-aware of everything else – like the mouth at the nape of his neck or the hand underneath his two layers of clothing, just above his jeans, caressing his skin.

The heat wasn't only coming from the clothes, the blanket and the supernatural body temperature radiating from Theo. It also came from the inside. He winced, then squeezed his eyes shut praying to God that Theo was either asleep as well or mistook the noise for something Stiles made in his sleep. But he wasn’t exactly known for having copious amounts of luck. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up in the first place.

“Did I wake you?”

Stiles tried to get away from Theo. With a simple chuckle, the chimera pulled him back again, lips latching onto his skin in earnest now – and Stiles could feel even more heat pooling in his stomach.

“ _Theo_ ,” Stiles hissed, “What the hell-?”

Playfully, Theo bit his neck and Stiles jumped barely able to bite back any sound that might betray him. Theo’s nails slightly teased his skin. There was a whole lot going wrong right now, beginning by the fact that Stiles’ resistance was low enough that Theo had the chance to slip one hand inside his jeans.

“Do you usually violate people when they sleep?” Stiles managed to hiss grabbing hold of Theo's wrist just before he could feel that he wasn't as averse to the affections as he would like to be. Listen, he wasn’t blind or anything, okay? He had accepted the fact that Theo was ridiculously attractive the second he had rolled into town – but he was a shady ass, although not anymore, really, since he now played with his cards on the table. But that didn’t change anything in this situation.

Theo shifted, his mouth moving to Stiles’ ear as he propped himself up on his free arm. “You were still cold,” he whispered into his ear, fully aware that Stiles enjoyed the whole situation a little more than he should, “and it’s not like you don’t like it, do you?” He really wanted to point out that, first of all, a teenager's body could be played like a fiddle – it really wasn’t that hard, okay? – and secondly, he was _asleep_ ; certain dreams were enough to give him an early-morning hard-on, how had Theo expected his body would react if there were _real_ touches? Seriously.

“You know-“ Stiles began but Theo was shifting again and his own erection pressed against Stiles’ ass and his lips trailed over his jaw and – what was he trying to say? He had some complaint, that was for sure. It had probably something to do with Theo touching him while he was asleep. It was a difference if he did it or Malia; although her attempt at waking him hadn’t quite turned out like she had probably hoped it would. But she was his girlfriend.

Stiles’ thoughts came to a sudden halt.

 _Girlfriend_.

He had a girlfriend.

“Stop,” Stiles ordered and to his surprise, Theo complied immediately, even if mildly annoyed if the groan was anything to go by. “Stop, Malia- we can’t-“

Theo snorted and placed his lips back on Stiles’ jaw, nipping the skin there. “Right,” he drawled then, pressing further against him not at all ashamed how _much_ he enjoyed their whole encounter, “Continue to pretend you are in this preposterous relationship. Don’t mind me-“

“Fuck _you_.”

“No,” Theo shot him down decisively as well as pointedly, grinding against him. Stiles hated his body for letting a breathless moan slip past his lips. “Did she ever make you feel like this?” Theo whispered , slowly building a constant rhythm, “Did she _ever_ make you want her?” The little resistance Stiles had had to begin with crumbled underneath his very fingertips and he stopped clenching his teeth. His mouth fell open for a gasp. “Give in.” Theo’s breath was hot on his skin, his teeth sharp on his jaw. “You know you want to.” Stiles released his grip on Theo’s wrist. A laugh ghosted over his cheek. “There you go.” He curled his fingers around Stiles’ dick.

“Just-“ Stiles hissed, trying not to show how much he really liked the feeling of Theo nipping on his jaw, pressed too close, while he was lazily beginning to jerk him off. “Just to get it out of our systems,” Stiles managed after he had to gather his thoughts, “And _nobody_ will know about this.”

Theo laughed again. But he didn’t reply. Instead he leaned over and crashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. It didn’t leave any doubt about who dominated the situation – and part of Stiles felt ashamed that he wouldn’t put up more of a fight. But he liked it too much to make an effort; especially as Theo tightened his grip. He somehow remembered that he needed to get his jeans off, and how to move his hands to do so. Before he could actually get anything done, though, Theo pulled back completely, only to grab Stiles’ around the hips to prop him onto his hands and feet.

“Romantic,” Stiles noted glancing over his shoulder.

Theo shot him a sharp grin. “I didn’t take you for the love-making type.”

“You don’t know me.” Stiles put his weight more onto his legs, so he could use his hands to get out of his jeans.

But Theo had other plans. Without much preamble, he pushed Stiles down with a hand between his shoulder blades; not only until he was propped up on all fours. He forced Stiles’ to fully bend over, until his left shoulder and cheek were pressed against the blanket, half-haphazardly placed underneath him. “If you want sweet, _sweet_ love-making, you probably should go to one of your other werewolf-buddies,” Theo answered keeping him down without much of a struggle at all, “I’m also going to set some things straight: _I’m_ in control.” He draped himself over Stiles again, reaching around him to push his hand back into Stiles’ jeans. His grip was tight, rhythm quick and relentless – just spreading enough pre-cum to make the feeling more pleasurable than uncomfortable. “So, if you want me to stop, tell me now.” Stiles whined trying to move his arms. He needed to get _out of these jeans_. “And I will stop,” Theo continued grabbing his hand to yank it away. “But I’m not giving up. I’ll get what I want eventually.”

Stiles groaned – an awkward combination of annoyance and pleasure. “Are you done talkin’?”

Theo nipped at his neck, teeth that were definitively too sharp for human ones catching on his skin. Stiles hissed at the sensation of pain. “I was just making sure, this is mutual,” he whispered against the spot he’d just abused. “Because that’s important.”

Stiles couldn’t completely comprehend _what_ these words were doing to him, what they meant in the whole spectrum. But his stomach did a really weird thing before it settled again; the pleasure was building continuously. “And here I thought you’d keep your morals at an arm’s length,” he forced out through clenched teeth.

“Not when it comes to you.” Theo seized Stiles’ hand away again and this time, pinned it to the floor. “I’m in control,” he reminded him sharply, “Don’t make me tie your hands.”

Stiles really, _really_ hated his brain for presenting him with a vivid image of being tied up in front of Theo. But there were no words for how he felt about his body betraying him so shamelessly. His cock twitched at the thought; a reaction Theo couldn’t have missed even if he tried with his hand still jerking him off in a skilled and meticulous manner. Seriously, if he kept that up, Stiles wouldn’t need much more to come in his pants.

Theo clicked his tongue. “Well, if that’s the case,” he trailed off and backed away until only his thighs were pressed against Stiles’. At the rustle of fabric, Stiles propped himself up on his arms again to look over his shoulder. His mouth went slack watching Theo opening his belt. The expression on his face was, despite his obviously blown pupils, terribly smug and in control while Stiles wasn't sure how long his arms would keep him in this position.

Theo beckoned him over.

Stiles turned away, facing the rear window stubbornly. _Right_. Because he would submit to him that easily. He was absolutely on board with having sex with Theo but the guy didn’t need to _think_ he’d get everything served on a silver platter. Stiles totally had an ounce of dignity left.

“Why do you have to be stubborn in the dumbest situations possible?” Theo asked and simply pulled him up in a kneeling position. “I’m not doing anything you don’t want me to do, right?” Underneath the mocking tone was some sincere concern.

Again, Stiles’ stomach did a considerably weird thing. Then he shook his head – and questioned his sanity only a second later. Theo had not too long ago killed his best friend, however fleeting, and almost severely injured Lydia. The same hands were now gently easing Stiles’ own belt out of its loops and opened his jeans. Stiles couldn’t help the sigh of release as his dick was freed of his boxer shorts, too.

 _Just to get it out of their systems_.

“Hands together,” Theo instructed. For once, Stiles decided to follow the order. After a noise of content, Theo basically rewarded him by busying himself at the side of his neck – lips and teeth teasing his skin just enough to redden slightly but not to leave a mark. Then he wrapped Stiles’ belt around his wrists. “Tell me, if it’s too tight.” Again, Stiles’ dick twitched in excitement – although he wasn’t quite sure whether it was because of the words or the prospect of what was about to happen. “Good?” Stiles only nodded. “I think we have to move a bit.”

“Why?”

Theo clicked his tongue disapprovingly and simply shoved Stiles forward. He grunted as he hit the ground. “I should’ve brought a gag.”

“What do you mean, you _should’ve_?”

Theo didn’t acknowledge the question. “I really expected you would have understood how this works by now.” Without much of a preamble, he hoisted Stiles up and off the truck bed, only to set him down a lot closer to the rear window, in which he could see Theo’s scolding expression much clearer now. But his attention was quickly captured by something else.

“You’re kidding.”

But Theo wasn't. Reaching around Stiles again – almost casually brushing his neglected dick doing so – he  pulled his own belt through the tie down at the wall of his truck and secured Stiles’ hands with both belts, forcing him to bend over until he was almost parallel to the truck bed. He gave the construction a serious tug and hummed contently. “Perfect.”

Yeah. Stiles’ shoulders were going to hate him but as Theo wrapped a hand around his neglected dick again, his complaint turned into a needy moan. So much for his dignity. Theo knew exactly what he did, using the right speed, added the occasional twist on the downwards stroke. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to see Theo watching him. He completely disliked the fact that the chimera was about to see him fall apart. The last thing he needed would be his smug face as he did so.

However, on his very straightforward way to his orgasm, a wet finger carefully nudging his hole put him into a detour. Stiles jolted so hard, the belt cut unpleasantly into his skin. “Calm down,” Theo told him like Stiles was completely overreacting, “Just relax.” Completely undeterred, he continued to jerk him off while massaging his rim.

Stiles couldn’t really force his body to focus on the undeniable good hand job. Instead its attention always flickered back to what happened at his behind. He was just about to conclude that this feeling was the weirdest feeling ever, as Theo slipped one finger in. He could feel himself instinctively clench down at the intrusion.

Theo muttered a curse under his breath and pulled his hand away from his dick.

Stiles dared to open his eyes – and he could’ve sworn there was a hint of yellow in his eyes. But after Theo blinked, it was gone. His hand reappeared at the small of Stiles’ back, patting him with two fingers.

“Relax.”

“I _know_ ,” Stiles snapped glaring at the chimera's reflection.

“You’re not doing much relaxing,” Theo noted unimpressed at the heated reaction. Instead he slightly wiggled his finger – and Stiles let out a string of cuss words at the weirdness of it all. “Damn,” Theo said now more amused than annoyed, “If I had known fingering you would make you a multilingual genius, I wouldn’t have bothered with my French homework so much.”  

“Vaffanculo!” Stiles snapped.

Theo raised a brow, wiggling his finger again. It slipped in further. “For all I know, you just told me you love me in Spanish.”

Stiles groaned quietly. “That was Italian.”

“Really?” Theo asked slowly moving his finger up as if he was looking for something. “Could still be I love you, though.”

“It’s fuck you,” Stiles muttered hiding his face at his upper arm. Keeping a conversation going – simply because his pride forbade him to give in to the sensation – kept half his mind occupied and he actually relaxed a little. Although he couldn’t ignore the fact that he had a finger up his ass and could not imagine having Theo's dick in the same place. That should not be anatomically possible.

Theo crooked his finger like he was beckoning someone towards him. “What’s I love you then?”

“I don’t know.” As if he could fucking remember a foreign language now of all times; especially one he didn’t _use regularly_.

“You do,” Theo scolded pulling his finger out a little and repeated the motion, “Concentrate.” But concentrating turned out to be rather impossible as it turned out that Theo had found what he had obviously been looking for.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Stiles gasped, jerking at the oddly pleasurable feeling.

Theo chuckled. “I’m pretty sure that’s not it.” But he didn’t exactly continue the discussion, instead he focused on massaging Stiles’ prostate with a precision that was almost too much. A surprised moan fell from his lips as Theo not only finger fucked him but also paid attention to his cock again. It didn’t exactly take long until Stiles found himself moving against the finger, chasing the pleasure Theo was willing to give him.

He came not long after that. His legs shook, and his mouth fell open in a silent moan. He clenched down onto the finger still moving inside him. Without his arms, he had nothing to keep him upright – and if it wasn’t bad enough that Theo was the one who made him feel this fucking good, the chimera abandoned his softening cock to keep him from falling onto his face.

It took a few moments until Stiles’ brain had registered the information his body gave him. There was definitively more than one finger carefully opening him up now. In fact, that seemed to be three – how fucking out of it had he been that he didn’t notice Theo adding two more fingers? He’s so not going to mention that. He’s so not going to mention anything like that _ever_ because Theo wouldn’t let him live this down. Never. Not in a million years.

Stiles raised his head, wincing as one of Theo’s fingers brushed against his prostate again – _too soon_ – and watched the chimera; who looked worryingly distraught at something. It wasn’t exactly calming Stiles down that Theo’s eyes were glowing yellow; this time it definitively couldn’t be filed away as a trick of light or an imagination. Actually, it was mildly horrifying seeing the chimera on the edge of control with three fingers up his ass while Stiles was being tied up and unable to move or do something to keep potential claws away from him.

“It’s ti amo.”

Theo’s gaze snapped up. “What?”

“I love you in Italian,” Stiles repeated his voice sounding hoarse although he hadn’t been particularly loud or anything. It was more like his breath was catching in his throat. “It’s ti amo.”

Theo blinked once, then twice. The yellow vanished from his irises and his features morphed into the smug expression Stiles had thought he would be faced with from the very beginning. As of right now, he’d rather be faced with that than the possibility of Theo losing control. It didn’t bode well, however, that he was in this state after fingering Stiles with his dick still out of the whole sex-endeavour. He was a little worried about what might happen if he did fuck him eventually. “I told you, you know it.” Even Theo sounded a little hoarse.

“It’s a little hard to think with three fingers up your ass,” Stiles shot back unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Theo pulled them out only a second later, which was the most frustrating feeling this side of the universe. But the frustration was quickly replaced by another flood of tension as his jeans and boxers were pulled down further until Theo yanked both off together with his shoes. Yeah. That could only mean one thing. Steeling himself, Stiles dared glancing over his shoulder at the tell-tale sound of a zipper being opened. He watched as Theo got rid of his own jeans, boxers and shoes. He kicked them away, catching Stiles watching as he slicked himself up with some lube.

 _Hold on_.

“Do you always carry lube around?” Stiles inquired trying to ignore how huge Theo was in comparison to his fingers.

 _Oh god_. _He should’ve said no._

Theo grinned but didn’t exactly answer. Instead he grabbed Stiles’ thighs and moved him forward so that he could actually straighten up properly. Now, that his arms were simply hanging in front of him, he realised the ache in his shoulders his former position must’ve caused. It moved up his biceps, through his shoulders, down to his shoulder blades. Somehow, he came to the conclusion that he might not be complaining about that feeling in a few seconds. Theo eased his legs a little further apart and Stiles closed his eyes while Theo was shifting into position behind him. He was both curious and mildly worried about how it would feel. But before he could continue to drive himself crazy about how his first time could get even more fucked, Theo lined up and pushed in.

Yeah, no. There was no beating around the bush; it burned.

“Fuck,” Theo hissed, “Fuck. _Fuck_.”

“No,” Stiles replied squeezing his eyes shut again. “I’ll kill you if you move.”

Theo pressed his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck. His breathing was forced. Stiles could feel every muscle in his thighs tighten with the control of not moving. So, much for his _I’m in control_ speech. But he wasn’t going to quip about that. Because the last thing he wanted to do was reminding Theo about his endless arrogance. It’s bad enough that he was already feeding into it by having agreed to let him fuck him.

“I hate you _so much_ ,” Stiles decided after a few moments of silence.

Theo snorted, then curled his arms around Stiles’ middle. “Thank god you don’t have to like someone to fuck them,” he muttered into his shoulder. “That would suck, wouldn’t it?”

“Not helping with the not hating.”

With a sigh, Theo placed small kissed at the nape of his neck. This fucking asshole had no right to sound exasperated with him right now. “Relax,” he said then unhelpfully.

“You know, I wanna see you relax with a-“ Theo interrupted his rant by beginning to very slowly pushing up into him. “Oh, fuck. Fuck this- _fuck_.”

Theo chuckled as his own words were thrown back at him. But he seemed to decide against irking Stiles with obvious hints about what he should do and instead placed a hand on his throat. The thumb on his jaw forced him to turn his head until Theo managed to press their lips together again. _Right_ , Stiles realised all of the sudden, _kissing was a thing_. And he would never admit out loud that he was very happy about Theo being an amazing kisser because it actually helped to pull his thoughts away from the burn in his behind.

And then Theo had finally buried himself fully inside of Stiles. Feeling this full was almost as distracting as the beginning of the whole insertion process. He swallowed around a lump in his throat and closed his eyes again, as Theo pulled out halfway. He gave Stiles exactly a second before snapping his hips forward. Okay. _Okay_. That wasn’t half as bad as he had anticipated it to be. It wasn’t exactly great. But he could definitively live with it. Theo, who had obviously waited on a reaction of any kind, pulled back again. Obviously, he took the lack of response as an approval to continue. This time, rolled his hips back until he was a little more than halfway out before pushing back in.

Stiles couldn’t help himself as a small, almost inaudible moan escaped him.

Theo’s lips curled into a grin at his jaw. _This fucker_. He obviously didn’t need any more convincing than that because now, Theo pulled out until only his tip was still inside Stiles and snapped his hips forward again. That’s what he built his rhythm on. Slow, hard thrusts that made Stiles’ insides turn to jelly. He honestly didn’t expect the pleasure forming this early again. But it did; and sooner than later, he pushed back, meeting Theo halfway. His breath hitched. His body vibrated – and his cock protested about being neglected yet again. He couldn’t reach it himself, with his hands tied up like this. No matter how hard he struggled. And his verbal capacity didn’t exactly exceed anything that wasn’t breathless moans.

For a second, Stiles held hope as Theo’s hands moved down his body. But both completely bypassed his dick and instead settled on his hips. Unhappy with the position, he pushed in balls deep before shifting them again. Theo moved them just enough, that he could bend Stiles over again – his shoulders would hate him for it – but he hardly cared as Theo started fucking him in earnest now. Not only did he hit his prostate every single time, his thrusts were forceful enough that Theo needed to hold him in place.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles’ voice was barely audible, a rough sound more punched out of him than anything else. “Fuck, Theo-“ He was so far gone that he didn’t even notice the way he moaned his name. Theo, on the other hand, did. As a matter of fact, he fucked into him two more times before his thrusts stuttered and he fell on top of him with a breath that sounded a lot like Stiles’ name. It did a lot of things to him.

Just not what he needed.

“Theo.” Stiles really struggled against the belt’s hold now. “Theo, _please_.”

The only thing he got as a response was a low chuckle he more felt than heard. Stiles couldn’t possibly express how much he hated Theo, not even when he combined every single language he could speak. There weren’t enough words in the whole fucking world to describe his feelings toward the chimera right now.

“I’m going to kill you,” Stiles spat, yanking at the improvised ties, “I’m going to end your miserable existence in the most painful ways you could possibly imagine. I’m gonna-“

Theo snapped his hips forwards again.

“ _Ohmygod_.”

He was still hard. How the hell was the guy still hard? Well, he knew _how_ that worked. Refractory periods and all that jazz. But considering the cum running down his thigh, that couldn’t be fucking possible. And yet, here they were. Theo’s supernatural stamina seemed unperturbed with the way he fucked him just as hard as he had done before, although he wasn’t pulling out as far anymore. Instead he went for quick and hard movements, skin slapping against skin and this time, he hit his prostate spot on.

“You’ll come from this,” Theo said, his voice full of authority despite him speaking between shallow breaths. He snapped his hips forward to make a point. Stiles almost toppled over, lips parted. “And only this.” He did it again and again.

No way, his legs would keep him upright during this.

“Theo.” An unfamiliar heat was slowly building somewhere deep inside his pelvis. “Theo, _please_.” He didn’t even know what he was begging for. Nor did he care about the fact that he was begging. He just wanted- he just-

The heat came to a boiling point and Stiles came harder than before. His orgasm slammed into him completely out of left field. He choked on moan, his breath catching somewhere deep inside his throat. His legs did nothing to support him and he doubled over, his whole body trembling, _convulsing_ while he was riding his high. Heat rolled over him in waves. Every single nerve ending was buzzing.

Theo had to haul him in an upright position and Stiles simply slumped against him, still shivering and closed his eyes.

“You good?” Theo asked clearly amused, as some time had passed.

Stiles wasn’t quite sure how _much_ time had actually gone by and his brain couldn’t really help him with that. “Fine,” he mumbled almost inaudible. Fucking tired and filled with a bone-deep exhaustion but truly and utterly satisfied – which had been the point of this whole exercise.

“Good.” Theo reached around him. “Here, I’ll release you, so we can lay down.”

“That sounds amazing.” As he let himself fall forward a little, though, he noticed something catching on his rim. “Wait-“ Somewhat involuntarily, he clenched down – almost like his body needed to check that what he was feeling wasn’t some sort of bizarre hallucination.

Theo hissed, and he accidentally tightened the belt instead of loosening it. “ _Don’t_ ,” he warned.

“No, no- _what_?” Stiles uttered trying to get up – not only did his thighs protest horribly, Theo’s arm also tightened around his waist up to a point where it was almost painful. “That’s anatomically not-“ Stiles shook his head, panic flaring up deep inside him. So much for his post-orgasmic bliss. “You’re not an _alpha_.”

“I’m a chimera.” Theo, obviously angered by the reminder, simply clawed through the belt. “I don’t follow the supernatural rules.”

“I fucking noticed!”

“Calm. Down!” Theo snapped, wrapping his arms tightly around him again, so he could lie down with Stiles – the movement was gentle despite his obvious aggravation. “It’s just a knot. It’ll go down and-“

Stiles smacked his thigh so hard his hand stung viciously. “ _Just a knot_?” He repeated hysterically, “Do you even know what that means?”

“It’s mating behaviour.”

“ _Damn right it is_!” Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to throw up or scream until his voice gave out. This was like an unbreakable bond. Mating was irreversible – and usually both parties agreed on something this significant. Well, of course, since Theo being a chimera and his sorry ass being human, there was no way for them to know for sure if this counted for them as well. But there was a fucking knot up his ass. He did _not_ sign up for this bullshit. Theo tried to calm him caressing his side. Stiles didn’t exactly feel like anything could calm him right now. Neither spoke for a while and the only time Theo truly acknowledged his presence again was as the cold became noticeable and he pulled the blanket over both of them.

The sun was setting in the distance as Theo’s knot had gone down enough for him to slip out.

Stiles instantly rolled away and scrambled for his clothes. “You said-“ He tried to even out his breathing in order to have a more or less civilized conversation. “You said _I should’ve brought a gag_ and you brought lube.” Without looking at Theo again, he slipped into his boxers wincing at the ache in his ass as well as his thighs and shoulders. _Fuck his life_. “Did you plan this?”

“Did _I_ plan this?” Theo echoed, already slipping into his jeans. “Did you never wonder why we got paired?”

Stiles whipped his head around, eyes narrowed. “ _What_?”

“Oh, come on.” Theo gestured for a second, then shook his head. “Scott knows I’m obsessed with you, that’s why he paired us up. He probably hoped that by using you, he could get some sort of control over me.”

“Scott wouldn’t-“

“Think about it,” Theo shot his protest down immediately, “He decided who had shifts together. I didn’t bother contacting my pack, which he most likely was aware of, because I wouldn’t mind spending time with you. And not a single member of your pack answered their phones? Doesn’t that sound a little strange to you?”

Stiles opened his mouth for another counter-argument, but he couldn’t really find anything other than _Scott wouldn’t do that_.

Theo made a noise that sounded like a scoff and a chuckle combined. “Scott used you.” He shook his head almost like he couldn’t believe his own words. “I mean, your friendship is a tragedy for a while now-“

“I wonder whose fault _that_ is?!”

“But this is a whole new low,” Theo continued as if Stiles hadn’t just yelled at him. “He was throwing you to the wolves in order to get an advantage on me and my pack long before we even started going up against each other.”

For a few long moments, Stiles simply stared at Theo. He couldn’t believe what he had said but he couldn’t deny the truth underneath all his words. The thing was, Stiles had been the one telling Scott that Theo was obsessed with him. _He’ll come to me_. That had been his words and he had seen the way his best friend had processed this information. If anything, this whole disaster was his own fault, wasn’t it? Then again, knowing this didn’t give Scott the right to come up with such a convoluted plan. If Theo was right, that was.

“I’m going home,” Stiles decided, grabbing his shoes, wincing, yet again, as the movement made him ache all over.

“I’ll drive you.”

“No.”

“You’re not going to make it far with how your thighs have to feel.” Theo rolled his eyes hopping off the truck bed. “And if that doesn’t deter you, may I remind you about the cum leaking out of your ass?”

No. Stiles certainly did not need a reminder about that particular circumstance. His boxers were already damp, and he was pretty sure every werecreature in the vicinity would instantly smell everything that had happened in the last few hours. Frustrated, he clambered to the wall of the truck bed.

“Listen, Stiles-” Theo helped him securely to the ground despite the protests- “I didn’t mean to knot you, okay? That just happened.” Although he attempted to leave him standing there, Stiles found himself pressed against the side of the truck only a second later. “Well, I can’t deny I haven’t thought about fucking you.” Of course, Theo couldn’t deny that. He brought lube. Like, what the hell? “But I would _never_ use you as a pawn. I would never use you. Period. You know that, don’t you?”

Stiles took a deep, steadying breath. “Bring me home.”

Theo slammed his hand against the side of his car, denting the metal instantly. “I am not your enemy!”

“I know,” Stiles whispered unable to shake off the dread clinging to him. “But I need to sleep. I need to think, Theo. Please.” His voice was so quiet he barely heard himself talk anymore. “Please, take me home.” Theo ran a hand over his face in a vain attempt to smooth out his anger and frustration. But Stiles could feel it anyway. It was rooted deep in his mind, like something he knew because he had learned it rather than assuming it by reading his expression. This knowledge rattled him more than he liked to admit.

Theo nodded, slowly. “You okay?”

“No.”

“I can-“

“Theo, I wanna go home. I need a shower, food, sleep but most of all, I need to sort things out.”

Theo nodded again. “Are you going to be okay?” He asked opening the passenger’s door.

Stiles watched Theo standing beside the open door, looking somewhat defeated. He shouldn’t even consider it. Then again, he shouldn’t even have done anything he had done tonight. Yet he did. He had trusted Theo a lot tonight. He had given the chimera more than he liked to admit. Something inside him tried to convince Stiles, that he should feel bad about it, that he should worry about this reckless behaviour. But somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to keep the charade up. Not after tonight. Not after what they had shared. Maybe he was making a mistake. Maybe he was fucking up enormously right now, but he was tired of distrust. He was tired of being paranoid. They were fighting the same enemy. They were on the _same side_.

And Scott had already handed him over anyway, hadn’t he?

“If you- if you stay with me, I guess, I might be.”

Theo smiled. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
